When The Past Catches Up
by Keiran Dragon
Summary: Five Years Later and Katie still loves Javier. She remembers before she left Cuba and how happy she was. A college freind takes her out and she comes back, her past coming back to haunt her.
1. Default Chapter

'You don't know how you'll feel in six months.' Was what he told me along time ago. It had been five years and each day that passed was the same as the last. I still loved him. I still wanted to be with him. But I was in America, and he, as far as I knew was still in Cuba.

I looked at my daughter and son, playing on the floor in the living room of my parents' home. They were twins, but they looked so different. Jose' looked like a blonde version of Javier, where Nina looked like a darker version of me. How I loved them, they were my only link to the man that to this day I loved.

No one understood why I wouldn't let go of the dream we would find our way to each other. That Javier would know his four year old children. I wish I knew I was pregnant before I left, but even if I did, I wouldn't have added extra onto him. He had enough on him with his brother's children. I only wish he could meet his own.

I went to college when I went back to America, but had to quit until the twins were born. My father and mother still wanted me to have an education, even their two grandchildren.

I went to school mainly because it was my first dream, but not my first love. My first true love came with Javier. Strange how only a few months could change a person forever.

My father told me I had gotten regal, not that I just grew up, but I held myself proudly, and of course I didn't give a hoot what anyone said about me. Both he and mother were proud of me like this.

Suzie was a darling Aunt to Jose and Nina. Two years ago, she in fact got married to a good man that loved her. Like myself, she had a passion for dance, though no even close to my own. Not that I had danced since Cuba, but, I hadn't done it much. I did though start teaching my children how to dance.

That was all the dancing I had done. I didn't even dance as Suzie's wedding. I didn't regret it though. I was content, though I still could feel half my heart gone.

When I wasn't home with Jose, Nina and my parents, I was working as a teacher at the St. Louis School. I taught children a little older then my own math, and reading and such.

It wasn't until one faithful day, one of the other teachers came up to me. This was when my world turned up town down once more.

"Miss Miller," Elizabeth Conner called after me as I was leaving school for the day. Eliza, as I have come to call her was a good friend. She and I both got out of school and started working in this one around the same time. She didn't even mind my children. She loved them in fact.

"Katie," She said once more weaving her arm into mine. "I have a surprise for you," She grinned. I raised my eye brow and shook me head.

"Eliza, you know I don't like surprises that well." I told her softly.

"I know, but there is this new club in town and I just have to talk you with me," she went on, stopping me and looking at me. "I have no one else to go with. Everyone else I know is married. You're not."

"Not married, but I do have children," I pointed out sighing at her.

"I know, but your mother and father won't mind if I stole you away for one night. Please Katie. It would mean the world to me," she begged softly. I sighed and nodded my head.

After all, how bad could it be? It, after all was only one night.

I walked into the club, being stuck in awe at the looks. It looked so much like The Negro Rosa, but it wasn't all the same. It was a Cuban style club. I seen the moment I stepped in what Eliza was trying to do. She was thinking she could get me to dance once more, but I never would. Not like that anyway. She pulled me in and I chuckled.

"No Eliz," I moved to take a seat as I watched her. She was go, but not great. Her movements were too very lose and not moving with the music. I turned to my drink and sipped it for the rest of the night.

It was around two in the morning when I was able to leave Eliza to her bed, and make my way home to my own. I slowly unlocked the front door, not wanting to wake anyone, and came in like a mouse. The door squeaked a little as I shut and locked it, but not enough to wake the house. When I turned around, my father was looking at me, as if I was once more eighteen and coming home past curfew.

"Sorry if I woke you," I said softly as I stepped towards the stair case.

"You didn't, I've been wanting for you to get home," he said smiling. He walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead. "You need to go into the living room before you go to bed; there is something in there for you. Just stay quiet. I just got Jose a sleep two hours ago," he advised.

"It can't wait until morning?" I asked, but he shook his head before going to bed. I sighed softly and went blindly into the living room, not taking in anything around, except for one thing. A letter addressed to me. I frowned and picked it up, looking it over. There was no return address. I slowly opened it, my fingers shaking a little as I pulled the paper out and read what was folded between the paper.

'My Dearest Katie,'

'I know this may be hard for you, but I wish to let you know I am in America now. I know I should have tried harder to come the first year we were apart, but I have to care for my family. I was able to earn enough money to come and look for you. I know five years is a long time to be parted, and I understand if you do not wish to see me, but my feelings for you never changed. You are still my queen, and I could love no others. I know I told you a long time ago, that you may not feel the same about me in time, but what I feel for you never died.'

'Love Javier'

My eyes were welling up, and the tears silently rolled from my cheeks. Javier in America!? This couldn't be true. IT had to be a dream. I jumped up and turned around only to fall back down in a gasp.

"Hello Katie," He smiled to me. I couldn't move, my body was numb. My brain was as well. He took a step to me, reaching out until he touched my cheek. I fell into his arms, crying as I never had before.

"What is this?" He asked softly, lifting my eyes up to meet him. "There should not be tears. It is a time of joy."

"But this are tears of just that," I pointed out, still crying. He had aged well. In five years, he just grew more handsome.


	2. Side Note

Side Note:

I don't own anyone from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. I do own Jose and Nina Katie's twin children and possibly Suzie's husband if I decide he needs to enter the story.

I'll update when my muse gets back, and if I get a good reviews. Enjoy!


	3. Whole Again

"Mommy?" I heard as my head pressed gently to Javier's chest. I sobbed softly, wondering how I was going to explain. I looked past his shoulder and looked at my four year old daughter and her brother who was holding her hand.

I moved back from my love, smiling softly before I walked over to Nina and Jose.

"Yes my loves?" I asked as I knelt on the floor. Jose moved into my arms while Nina was staring up at Jose.

The look on his face was unreadable for a moment. Then he shook his head, confused for a moment.

"They are your children?" He asked. He looked around, as if expecting someone. I knew what he was expecting. He was expecting my husband, even though I didn't have one.

"Yes Javier," I said, lifting my son up as my daughter walked up to Javier, unafraid. He knelt down to her and smiled.

"Hello little senorita," he said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. She giggled softly at him. "Where is your daddy?"

"I don't have one," she told him, and I saw his eyes move up to look at me. He picked her up and held her.

"Katie? Where is their papa?" he asked me. I couldn't look at him. I had to keep looking down until I couldn't help but too.

"He was lost to me a long long time ago," I told him looking dead in his eyes. He frowned for a moment before his dark eyes flashed in an angry and sad look.

"Katie... They needed a father," he said. "He need to be with his family."

"He was Javier," I said softly, my eyes tearing up. "He was." Jose wiped away a fallen tear from my cheek as Javier stepped closer to him. "I once told their father that I'd take him to America with me," the tears were falling more as I had to side Jose for fear of dropping him. "And I didn't only take the love I had for him, but twin children that where from the love we shared."

He took me into his arms after he placed Nina down. "Katie, you should have told me." He told me softly in my ear.

"I couldn't, you had your family, I couldn't place this on you," I cried softly. Nina and Jose were holding hands looking up at me. This was the first time they seen me cry.

"Momma," Jose said, moving toward be and taking my skirt in his little fist. "Momma, don't cry," he said. Javier chuckled and kissed my forehead as he held me. I looked at him, and in his eyes I saw the hint of tears.

"Katie, why don't you introduce me to my children," he leaned in and whispered in my ear. I choked a sob and smiled. He was smiling at me, no longer angry with me. "We can talk alone later," he added, kissing me softly.

It was almost dawn and Javier helped me placed our twins in their bed. They been asleep for the past three hours. They were so happy to find out they had a father. Nina being the bolder of my children and went dancing around her father before he scooped her up.

Now they were asleep, Javier and I had the time to talk.

No sooner I shut the door, his lips descended onto mine, taking my breath away. My arms wrapped around his neck as his went around my waist. How long we stood there kissing I didn't know. It was heaven, but it needed to stop. We had things we had to talk about.

"No, Javier," I whispered moving back a little. "We need to talk," I said softly looking at him.

"No my Katie, we'll take later, right now I just want to be with you," He said, kissing me once more.

"But my parents, the time," I was trying to make excuses but they weren't working.

"And we will, but you need sleep as do I," He whispered in my ear. I sighed and leaned on him as I backed up.

"This way," I said, taking him to my room, not thinking anymore about anyone else. He was right, I was suddenly very tired. I pulled him into the room next to the twins. He kissed me again, picking me up as he did. Before I knew it he settled me in bed, pulling the covers back then over me. He crawled over me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Javier," I said softly, before he quieted me with kisses and I fell asleep. It just was so nice to have his arms around me. I was whole once more.


	4. A Question

Side Note: Alright, I thank you all for liking this story. You all don't know how much this means to me. I started the first chapter when the movie came out on DVD and didn't post it until about 4 days ago. With my muse and the reviews I'm getting from you all, I'm doing my best to update more often.

I'm sick at the moment, so next chapter may be a week or so away. Enjoy this one though and it's not the end.

I woke up, snuggling into a pillow, thinking it was my Javier. But it wasn't. I moved a hand over, realizing what it was. With a jolt I shot out of bed. Was I just dreaming what happened last night? Maybe I had too much to drink? No, I remember the feel of his lips against mine, the caress of his hand touching my cheek, and down my body.

No, I wasn't dream, was I? Shaking my head I moved from my bed and slide my slippers on. Taking my robe and placing it on, I walked to the connecting door to my twins bedroom.

"Oh my god!" I gasped in shock as I opened the door and saw my twin's room was strangely trashed. What had happened? Where had my babies gone? I ran through their door looking about.

"Nina? José?" I called out. "Mother!? Father?" I flew down the flight of stairs only to collide with my father.

"Hold it there fire ball," he chuckled. "My grandchildren are visiting with their aunt and uncle." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled, taking a deep breath. I had been dreaming. I did drink too much, though I can't remember when.

Knowing the Suzie was in there I decided to go and get dressed. I didn't have to work today. It was Saturday after all. School was closed. I had to wake myself up. I sat at my vanity, and began to brush my hair out.

If last night was a dream, it was my sweetest dream I had since leaving Havana. The more I ran my hair, the more I brushed, the more real it was to me to have a soft hand move under my neck.

I opened my eyes, seeing Suzie behind me. She smiled sweetly to me and took the brush from my hands.

"I love my little niece and nephew," She smiled. "Charles loves them so much." She set the brush down and starting fixing my hair in the pins on my vanity. "We were talking about having a child. But..." She stopped and looked down. I turned to her and took her hands.

"Suzie... You're not?" I looked at her as she looked up smiling. "In seven months you'll be an aunt." She smiled. I stood up and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Suzie!" I kissed her on the cheek. "Does mother and father know? Does Charles?"

"Yes, yes, I told mom and dad this morning while you were asleep, and Charles knew right after I did," Suzie smiled and walked into my closet and pulled out my of my day dresses.

"Let put this on you and we'll go and celebrate." She smiled. It took us a whole ten minutes to get me dress. Suzie pulled my hair up and I placed a dab of my perfume on my neck and we walked down.

"Charles will have a good work out with your children, to get him ready for ours," Suzie chuckled as she opened the door to the drawning room. I was just about to answer her when my eyes flew to the sun tanned face of my once Cuban Lover. My heart stopped. I hadn't dreamt it. He was here. He had Jose bouncing on one leg and Nina on the other. They then pinned him on the floor where he was sitting and he started tickling Nina.

My eyes clouded over and the tears wouldn't stop. I barely felt Suzie's arm go around me and lead me into the room, calling Charles, Nina and Jose with her.

"Come on now you little tikes, give your mommy a moment with your father." She picked up Jose and Charles took Nina. Javier scooted up as I fell on the floor next to him.

"I thought you were a dream," I whispered out as he took me in his arms and coddled me. I couldn't help it. It was almost too much for me.

"No, I was just getting to know my children," he said softly. He kissed my forehead softly. "I do have a bit of catching up to do with them." He sat down on the sofa, taking me with him.

"Yes, you do, but will you have the time?" I asked looking up at him. I looked away for a moment before looking back at me.

"I don't have long here. Your government won't let me stay long, but while I was here, I had to see you," he smiled, setting me a little from him at he looked at me. He went on to tell me everything that had happened since the revolution won, and Cuba was it's own government now. He told me how he opened his own club with the help of his brother, and how his mother was doing well as was his sister and nephew. It was good to here he was doing something for himself, outside of taking care of his family.

"What brought you too America?" I asked him once he finished.

"Other then you?" He smiled and caressed my head. "I had an offer to put a club here as well. Of course it will not have the Cuban flavor as back at home, but it will have enough of it."

"That's great!" I smiled. "Will you be staying or going back to Cuba?" I asked, holding his hands.

"That depends," he looked down once more, looking shy as he did.

"Depends? On what?" I titled my head looking at her.

"On you," He smiled looking at me again. I didn't notice, but one of his hands went behind his back and pulled out a box. My heart caught in my throat. He wasn't doing what I think he was, was he?

"Well you Marry Me?" he asked, opening the box up and taking the ring out.

"Javier," I gasped softly and he took my hand and slide it on my finger. I started crying again. I didn't know what to say. I everything in me told me to say yes, but something else wanted my to think and re get to know the man I loved.


	5. Joys

SideNote: Sorry It's so short. I'm not pleased with how short this chapter is. Sorry about that. There is one more chapter to come. Hope you enjoy this one until next comes. Oh, and Also all better now! Thanks everyone!

"I don't know what to say," I said finally after the shock had left me. I had known he was here for less then twenty four hours and he already wanted me to marry him. It was a crazy idea, but one that I would love to go on with.

"Say yes silly," He teased me, his arms wrapped around my waist as he lifted me to his lap. "Katie," he then started. "We once told each other we would keep a piece of each of us with us. You here and my in Cuba. But I no longer want just a piece, a memory of you, I want you." He said softly.

"Thing have changed Javier," I closed my eyes, not believe I was the vioce of reason as he was so long ago. "My children and I have done well alone. I'm scare. What if something happened? What is their isn't enough money to feed them?" I could have went on, but he stopped me wiht a kiss.

"Shh... Katie," He looked at me. "Do you think I would let my children starve? That I wouldn't do my best to make sure they had everything they needed? To make sure," He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers though my hair, taking the pins out. "I thier mother had everything she needed?" He looked into my eyes now.

"There is something she has needed that she has not gotten since she came home to America."

"What's that?" I asked, my body trembling slightly.

"The love only the father of her children and true love can give her. You'll be safe with me," Javier's voice was now but a whisper. My heart beating louder then his voice. "Be mine Katie, not for a few months, but until our dieing days."

My heart stopped for a moment as I looked down. I leaned against him softly, wanting to say yes. Begging myself to say yes. "Javier," I muttered softly, his hand raising to my cheek.

"I love you Katie, and I can't live without you anymore," He told me softly. "It hurts each day you're not mine, to love freely."

Once more I choked a sob and looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "Yes," I whispered softly. He looked at me as if I were joking for a moment, as I cleared my throat and repeated, "Yes" once more.

He smiled and kissed me, lifting me up as he did and twirling me around. My arms went around his neck just in time, but my mind when numb to his kiss. As he twirled me, my feet came up over most of the furniture. He did then for about three or four turns, before settling my softly onto the sofa, kissing me gently.

It would have gone on longer if Suzie hadn't let Nina and Jose barge into the room. Both four year olds came running over, Jose moving to try and get between me and Javier, and Nina hopping straight onto her father's back. He chuckled and lifted her farther up, as she giggled.

I could see right now that my little Jose was jealous over his papa. I bundled him into my arms gently as Javier and Nina played around talking to her that he was her daddy and he'll be staying from now on.

"Mama," Jose cuddled up to me saying. "I why do we have to have a papa?" he asked. "I love grandpa. Isn't he fine?"

I chuckled and kissed Jose on the forehead.

"You will understand when you are older my love. This is your papa. He will be your papa now and forever, just as I am your mama, now and forever." He smiled at me and nodded. I think now he understood, at least enough for a boy his age. Where Nina was accepting of Javier, Jose would always cling more to me then to his father. Even with the first four years of their lives, it seemed our children were meant to be with that parent.


End file.
